


Strange New World

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars AUs [18]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 days of cheesy tropes challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe is the new kid in school. Kylo Ren, a.k.a. Ben Solo, does not get on with him well, but can that rivalry turn into something else?





	Strange New World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Being new wasn’t what Poe would call easy. Not really. At least he’d found a friend in this strange new Wonderland — Rey, to be more precise. Now they were in history class, and Poe sat down next to Rey — not far across from a young student in a black sweatshirt who seemed to be trying his best to retreat into himself.

  
“Who’s he?” Poe said.

  
“Him?” Rey said. “That’s Kylo Ren.”

  
“Kylo Ren?” Poe couldn’t help but think, almost ridiculously, who would name their child Kylo. And where were the other Rens? It was a mean thing to think, but it was something he couldn’t help but think.

  
“It’s not his real name,” Rey said, casually, “He just likes people calling him that.” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “He doesn’t like people calling him by his real name.”

  
“Why?” Poe said. Somehow, he couldn’t help but be curious about this Kylo, even despite himself. Even though Kylo didn’t seem to look very friendly.

Stra  
Rey shrugged. “No idea.”

  
Even sitting down next to Rey, Poe’s eyes drifted towards Kylo, who was currently burying himself in his sweatshirt like he didn’t want to be found. There was something in Poe that wanted to reach out to the young student, but then Kylo looked up and something in Poe thought better of it. Something about his eyes. They were a warning sign on their own for Poe to stay away.

  
It was there that Mrs. Kanata entered the room. A pretty young black woman who seemed to be in her thirties at most, she looked over the class, which quieted down the moment that she entered. She cleared her throat, and the class looked up at her.

  
“Throughout the ages,” she said, “Our country has grown and evolved. History only reminds us of what can’t afford to be forgotten, more than anything else. History guides us, from now into the future. Now, open your books to page one…shall we?”


End file.
